<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Correlating Marks by AstuteSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318928">Correlating Marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower'>AstuteSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstuteSunflower/pseuds/AstuteSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Daminette soulmates fic? The answer is yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Correlating Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IMPORTANT INFO<br/>1. New chapters/stories will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soulmark is something unique to everyone. It takes the shape of a symbol in your soulmate’s life. When it glows gold it means you found a platonic soulmate. Silver means that person can be a friend or an enemy. Rose means that you found your romantic soulmate. The colors gold and silver can change. You can meet someone and they can be gold on your soulmark but over time they could turn silver or even gray and vice versa. Gray means that there is no trust and there should not be a relationship. </p><p>Marinette had a small Robin silhouette on her wrist that’s been with her since she was born. When Marinette was younger her soulmark would glow silver around Chloé, now it glows a soft gold. When around Lila it becomes dim and gray just like it does with the rest of the class. Now Marinette’s class was going to Gotham, thanks to Marinette’s hard work, for a few days. </p><p>If Marinette could list everything that has happened today it would be relatively short. </p><ol>
<li>Her class left her at the hotel.</li>
<li>She was wandering Gotham and six in the morning alone.</li>
<li>Chloé wasn’t answering her phone. </li>
<li>She could sense someone behind her. </li>
</ol><p>Marinette quickly ducked into an alleyway. Whoever was following her must have thought she was stupid. She hid behind a dumpster and watched as the man pulled out a knife as he circled around looking around the alleyway. </p><p>“Come on out little one. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” The man cooed. </p><p>Once his back was turned Marinette kicked the back of the man’s leg. He stumbled before turning around. </p><p>“That wasn’t very nice.” He growled. </p><p>“Neither is stalking underaged girls, you creep.” Marinette dared. </p><p>“You gotta do what you gotta do, kiddo.” The man said before attacking. </p><p>Marinette easily dodged before sweeping his leg out from under him. He fell but got right back up. Marinette evaluates his moves. Leg swing, right, dodge, repeat. Marinette found holes in his moves. Easily deflecting his attacks with single motions. </p><p>A man jumped from a nearby roof with a red helmet, brown leather jacket over a gray suit with a red symbol on the chest and guns in his hand and on his side. “Leave the girl alone.” He growled. </p><p>While the perv was distracted, Marinette took that as her opportunity to hit the man again. Quickly she grabbed a long wood plank and hit the man in the head. The man went down but was still slightly conscious. </p><p>“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Marinette spat before dropping the piece of wood as the man was knocked out. </p><p>“Miss, the police are in their way. Do you have anyone you can call?” The man in the red helmet asked. </p><p>“My family is in Paris and my friend isn’t answering. I’m on a class trip to Gotham but my class left me at the hotel. Could you take me to Wayne Enterprise?” Marinette asked. </p><p>“Of course kiddo. I’m Red Hood by the way.” He said. </p><p>“Marinette.” Marinette offered to shake his hand. </p><p>“Well Miss Marinette, let’s get you to Wayne Tower.” Red Hood said as he led Marinette to his bike. </p><p>The ride took about twenty minutes but Marinette could tell Red Hood was going way above the speed limit. </p><p>“I informed a friend of mine who works here that you were coming. Someone should be waiting for you in the lobby.” Red Hood said as Marinette got off the bike. </p><p>“Thank you Monsieur Red Hood.” Marinette smiled before walking into the building. </p><p>She looked down at her soulmark and saw that it was glowing a soft gold as she walked further from Red Hood. Marinette looked up to see a tired looking man holding a cup of coffee. He kept looking from his phone then at the people in the building. Once his eyes landed on Marinette he smiled softly and walked towards her. </p><p>“Hello Miss. Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng by any chance?” He asked. </p><p>“Yes Monsieur. Who are you?” Marinette asked with a soft smile. </p><p>“Tim Drake. Your class is waiting for you upstairs.” Tim said with a grim look. </p><p>“I’m sorry about my class. I hope they haven’t caused much trouble.” Marinette said sadly. </p><p>“It’s okay, do you get along with your class?” Tim asked. </p><p>“Unfortunately not anymore. However that story is not worth my time anymore. I’m glad to know we’re friends.” Marinette chuckled as she showed Tim her soulmark. </p><p>Tim seemed to pause for a moment before looking at his mark that flowed the same gold as Marinette’s. “That’s a good thing.” Tim said as he showed Marinette his soulmark. </p><p>Tim’s soulmark looked like a diamond. He smiled down at it softly before rolling down his sleeve. </p><p>“Have you met your soulmate yet?” Marinette asked Tim. </p><p>Tim looked at Marinette and smiled softly and nodded. “I have, he’s the best thing that’s happened to me.”</p><p>“Congratulations Tim.” Marinette smiled brightly. </p><p>“Thanks Marinette, have you found yours?” Tim asked cautiously. </p><p>“I haven’t met them yet but I hope I do soon.” Marinette said with a sad smile. </p><p>“Marinette, where have you been. Did you seriously get lost just for attention!” Alya yelled at Marinette. </p><p>Marinette's face darkened. “You guys left an hour before we were supposed to wake up. Nobody told me this. I set up the schedule, don't you think I would have known when we were supposed to leave?”</p><p>“Now Marinette, you’re the class president. Be a good example.” Madam Bustier said sweetly. </p><p>“Madam Bustier, I shouldn’t have to be the good example. I’m the student, if I wasn’t one the bus at five in the morning why didn’t <em> you </em> come get me? Did anyone try to tell you that I wasn’t there?” Marinette asked bitterly.   </p><p>“We were told that you had already left. Lila saw you leave the building. She tried to stop you but you wouldn’t listen.” Alya states. </p><p>“Well ask the receptionist at the hotel. She called my room to make sure I was awake at six because I asked her to call at six because we were scheduled to leave at seven.” Marinette shot back. “It’s eight in the morning and our tour wasn’t supposed to start until eight thirty. Were you all just going to stand here for however long it was till the tour started just so I could get left behind at the hotel on the other side of Gotham. The capital of crime in the United States!”</p><p>Chloé carefully stepped up to Marinette. “Breathe bug, breathe.” She whispered. </p><p>“Thanks Chlo.” Marinette said softly before addressing the class. “I’m going to get some water from the water fountain down the hall. Chloé is coming with me that way if you leave me you leave the mayor's daughter. That would really suck for the English department.” Marinette said sarcastically. </p><p>Tim tried not to laugh at the sight before him. Taking out his phone he texted the group chat with his brothers, father and Alfred. </p><p><b>Agent Timmy:</b> Marinette, the class prez just wrecked her class and teacher. 😂</p><p><b>Agent JayBird:</b> What did she say to them?!</p><p><b>Agent Timmy: </b>Her teacher told her to be a good example when Marinette tried to defend herself for being left behind and Marinette pointed out that they were in the crime capital of the US and her class left her behind over one count that she walked out of the hotel before five in the morning. Her friend told her to breathe and once she calmed down she turned to the class and said and I quote. “I’m going to get some water from the water fountain down the hall. Chloé is coming with me that way if you leave me you leave the mayor's daughter. That would really suck for the English department.”!!!!!!!!😂</p><p><b>Agent JayBird:</b> This girl is my new fav. Some prick was following her and she kicked ass.</p><p><b>Agent Dickhead: </b>From what I can tell the class doesn’t like Marinette besides the one blonde girl. I’ve been watching over the class from the security cameras because Jay went on morning patrol. </p><p><b>Demon Spawn:</b> Her class and teacher seems to follow every word of the sausage haired girl like it’s fact. I’ve been listening to the feed all morning and the one brat seems to run the class. </p><p><b>Agent Dickhead: </b>Don’t you have class?</p><p><b>Demon Spawn:</b> Yes however it’s computer class, so I’m working on my essay while listening to the class through my personal laptop. </p><p><b>Agent Timmy:</b> I’m glad to know that my skills are rubbing off on you😊</p><p><b>Demon Spawn:</b> Impossible, I’ve been working with computers long before I met you Drake. </p><p>“Marinette, I can’t believe you just destroyed Madame Bustier like that.” Chloé laughed. </p><p>“I’m tired of her bs. I’m not going to sit around anymore and accept the fact that Lila is controlling the class. I’m not friends with them anymore and have no reason to hold back. It’s like battling an akuma. You might know the person inside but you need to protect yourself and your team. Especially when the cat gets involved.” Marinette growled. </p><p>“Adrien is as bad as the sheep.” Chloé stated. </p><p>“Yes he is. I would have taken his miraculous years ago if it wasn’t for the fact that we can’t have a new holder in the battles. If it was our first year or two then that’s fine but now it’s not worth the risk. Besides, I think I might be able to get us some help now that we’re in Gotham.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>Chloé rolled her eyes. “How?”</p><p>“I may or may not have run into Red Hood today.” Marinette shrugged. </p><p>“No way! How?” Chloé asked. </p><p>Marinette continues to smile. “I was being followed by a creep. Red Hood was there.” </p><p>Chloé just laughed at her friend. The two laughed as they made their way down the hall back to their class. A few minutes later another man walked up. </p><p>“Hello everyone, I’m Richard Grayson. You all can call me Dick. I’ll be your tour guide for today, if you have questions just ask.” Dick said cheerfully. </p><p>The class wasn’t listening to him, instead they were listening to Lila talking about how her soulmate was Damian Wayne. Dick looked like he hated the class and Marinette felt bad for him. So she and Chloé walked up to the front of the group and started talking with Dick. </p><p>“Hello Monsieur Dick, Sorry about our class.” Marinette said glumly. </p><p>“It’s okay, I haven’t even been talking about the tour for the last few minutes. How have you enjoyed the tour?” Dick asked. </p><p>“I think some of the decor needs to be fixed but other than that the tour is nice.” Chloé stated. </p><p>“Ha, yeah, Bruce wants to change some stuff too but it’s been a slow process.” Dick laughed. </p><p>“Personally if you could I would tell Monsieur Wayne that he should go with marble or even wood flooring. It makes it easier to get around if using anything with wheels. Also that way it’s easier to clean and will last longer than carpet. Carpet stains and gets replaced, wood and marble are easy to clean.” Marinette pointed out. </p><p>Dick’s face lit up. “You’re right, thanks Marinette.” </p><p>“No problem. As for the tour, it’s been great. How did the company get started?” Marinette asked. </p><p>Dick thought for a minute. “The Wayne family started off as merchants who immigrated to the US. Over time as Gotham grew so did the family’s company. Bruce has changed the company from what it originally was long ago to help the city. He’s constantly holding Galas and different charity events to help the city. I think that’s why people like him so much.” </p><p>“That’s amazing. Personally I love how he’s helped so many in the city. If we had more people like Bruce in the world things might get a bit better everywhere.” Marinette said. </p><p>“Thank you miss, however I think you give me too much credit.” A tall man said from in front of the trio. </p><p>“Hey B. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Chloé Bourgeois.” Dick introduces. “Ladies, this is my adoptive father Bruce Wayne.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Wayne. Thank you for allowing my class to come on this trip.” Marinette smiled brightly. </p><p>Bruce's smile was more business but still meant a lot to Marinette. “You wrote an excellent essay Miss Dupain-Cheng. Please just call me Bruce.” </p><p>“Then you can call me Marinette and this is my best friend Chloé.” Marinette's smile still shining. </p><p>“Hello.” Chloé said happily. </p><p>“I would like to apologize to you for this morning. No child should wander the streets of Gotham alone. If there is anything I could do please let me know.” Bruce said somberly. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. Dick, please tell your brothers that they are all coming to the Gala. I’ve already spoken with the girls, they went shopping last week for dresses. If you, Jason or Tim need anything let me know. Damian has already triple checked everything for the Gala with me last Monday.” Bruce said before leaving. </p><p>“Thanks B! I’ll let you know what Jason’s doing when he eventually tells me! Who knows, maybe we’ll find out together! A little family bonding!” Dick said with a cheesy grin. </p><p>The only indication that Bruce heard Dick was a soft head shake. </p><p>Dick turned back towards the girls. “Who’s hungry?” </p><p>“Where’s our class?” Chloé asked as she turned towards the last spot they saw the class. </p><p>“Well shit.” Dick mumbled before pulling out his phone. “Heeeyyy Timmy, can you let me know where the Parisians are? We ran into the big B and they dipped.” Dick said awkwardly. </p><p>The girls were waiting patiently when they heard Tim on the other side of the phone. “You lost an entire class!”</p><p>Dick sighed. “Yes, now please help me find them before B finds out. He might try to adopt Mar’i and I don’t want my daughter’s grandfather adopting her because I lost a few kids while talking to him.” After a few seconds Dick hung up the phone. </p><p>“Did you find the class?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“Yes, they’re trying to get into the restricted area.” Dick grumbled before straightening his posture and led the way. </p><p>Sure enough, the class was arguing with an employee, Lila was crying and the poor employee was about to deck Kim. Dick quickly moved in front of the employee. </p><p>“Okay! Enough!” Dick yelled, causing everyone in the room to jump. “You guys aren’t allowed in here without being escorted in by a select few that come here. It’s time for lunch, everyone to the elevators.” </p><p>Once the class was at the elevators Dick spoke again. “Okay, there’s three elevators. There’s only enough for about seven of you per elevator. Marinette and Chloé, B wanted to speak with you again, he felt sorry for leaving before and wanted to continue the conversation.” Dick said with a smile. </p><p>“Why does Marinette get special treatment!” Alya yelled. </p><p>“Because Bruce wants to discuss the essay that Marinette wrote to get you all here.” Dick said flatly before closing the elevator door to the class screaming like banshees. “Is your class always like that?” Dick asked softly. </p><p>Marinette seemed to be shrinking in on herself, her eyes glazed over. </p><p>“Yes, the class has had it out for Marinette for years. At this point we’re just waiting for Marinette to get transferred for her senior year next year. She could graduate this year, she has all the credits to graduate but she hasn’t yet.” Chloé said sadly. </p><p>“Marinette, can you look at me for a moment?” Dick asked as he placed a soft hand on Marinette’s shoulder. </p><p>Marinette looked up and for a second her eyes were glossy but then she was smiling and her eyes seemed tired and sad. “Sure! What’s up?” She asked happily. </p><p>“Marinette, I’m sure we can find some way for you to get an internship at one of Bruce’s companies or something to get you out of that class.” Dick said. </p><p>“Thanks for the offer Dick, really. But I’m going to apply to graduate early so I can move out of Paris. Chloé and I were going to find some place out of Paris so we can help Chloé’s mom with her fashion business.” Marinette smiled softly. </p><p>“And so you can build your own fashion powerhouse! Your amazing Marinette. She even made our outfits for today and the whole trip!” Chloé praised, gesturing to her outfit. </p><p>“Really Chlo? I thought we agreed not to showboat this week?” Marinette hissed. </p><p>“I agreed to nothing. There is no contract.” Chloé huffed. </p><p>“You designed these?” Dick asked. </p><p>“Yes she did.” Chloé said proudly. </p><p>“You have amazing craftsmanship Marinette. I might need to have you make my next suit.” Dick teased. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be disappointed.” Chloé said. </p><p>After a few seconds the elevator chimes and the trio walked out and into the hall. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Marinette asked. </p><p>“Bruce wants to know more about you two so he invited you to lunch. I’m sure your teacher won’t try anything when your threat still hangs in the air.” Dick smirked. </p><p>“You don’t know them.” Marinette and Chloé sighed. </p><p>“No, but I know the law. The only reason I’m here is because I’m taking a break for a few days from the precinct.” Dick shrugged. </p><p>“What’s it like having a competent police force?” Chloé asked. </p><p>Dick thought of a reasonable answer. “Our work gets done, that’s for sure.” </p><p>Marinette, Chloé and Dick were walking down the hall when they saw Tim. </p><p>“Hey Tim.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>“Hey Marinette.” Tim smiled at Marinette before turning towards Chloé. “Hello, you must be Chloé. I’m Tim Drake.” </p><p>“Hello Tim.” Chloé smiled politely. </p><p>“B wants to talk with Marinette some more during lunch, you coming?” Dick asked. </p><p>“No. I need to work on a project but I’ll meet up with you guys before you leave the building.” Tim said before leaving. </p><p>“Tim’s another one of your brothers right Dick?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“Yeah, there’s four boys and technically one sister.” Dick said. </p><p>“That must be amazing. Chloé and I are basically siblings but other than that we don’t have anyone else.” Marinette shrugged. </p><p>“What about your parents?” Dick asked. </p><p>Chloé shook her head. “My father is a pushover and my mother lives in NYC.”</p><p>“My parents and I don’t get along very much anymore.” Marinette sighed, but put on a smile. “But it’s okay, better to love the old memories than the new.”</p><p>They were silent for a minute before Dick stopped at a door. “Here we are.”</p><p>Inside the room was a decent sized table with pizza, salad, different drinks and Chinese food. </p><p>“Yes! Jason ordered lunch today.” Dick said happily. “You girls can pick out whatever you want. Bruce is probably almost here, Jason may or may not be dropping in considering the punch, please don’t drink it.” </p><p>“What’s in the punch?” Chloé asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“Honestly I don’t know but last time I had some of Jason’s punch, I almost got a DUI.” Dick grumbled. </p><p>“That was a good day.” A tall man from the door said with a smirk. “Don’t worry, B told me there were going to be kids here so I’m gonna behave.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Thanks Jason.” Dick said with an eye roll. </p><p>“Not a prob little bro.” Jason’s smirk never wavered. </p><p>“I’m older than you!” </p><p>“I’m taller.”</p><p>“I’m more mature.”</p><p>“That could be debated.”</p><p>“We will not be debating anything.” Bruce said from behind the two adults. </p><p>“Hey Bruce.” Marinette smiled. “Dick said you wanted to talk with me?”</p><p>“Yes I did. I was impressed by your essay. Before we let you and your class here we did background checks to make sure we weren’t letting anyone who could possibly cause a problem while overseas. Some of your classmates seem to tow the line however I wanted to discuss one thing with you privately.” Bruce said. </p><p>“Umm sure.” Marinette said as she followed Bruce to the next room. </p><p>“I did a background check on your class like I said. One thing that seems strange is that there have been complaints of bullying and assault against you. However the people who seemed to make these claims came away without a scratch while we have multiple reports of you going to the nurses office because your teacher Madam Mendeleiev. We have also paid close attention to what your class has been saying. Could you give me your opinion?” Bruce asked. </p><p>“My class and I don’t get along well. I’m finishing my last year in high school this year and I’m graduating early. The school year is almost over and once it is, I plan to be as far from my class as possible. I hope that you do not remove any of my classmates or myself from this trip, as you’ve seen in my essay we do work hard for the community and the city. Everyone has skeletons in the closet however my class has earned this trip for helping the city.” Marinette said like a true business woman. </p><p>“You earned the trip as well. If you need anything please let me know. Why don’t you go have lunch, I have a business partner that I ran into in the hall on my way over.” Bruce said politely before Marinette walked back into the room. </p><p>“Marinette! What was that about?” Chloé asked as she hugged her friend. </p><p>“It was nothing, he was just asking about the class.” Marinette said in an emotionless tone. </p><p>“Maribug, did he bring up the”</p><p>“Yes, the trips to the nurse. He put two and two together. It doesn’t matter Chlo. Let’s just eat before the class convinces Madam Bustier that I’m with the class.” Marinette said before picking some salad onto a plate. </p><p>The group got to know each other better. The girls learned that Dick has a daughter named Mar’i who is four. The men found out that Marinette runs a fashion website that she sells her designs on and that Chloé models most clothes for her.</p><p>“Dick, Jay, Demon Spawn is getting out of school early, can one of you pick him up?” Tin asked as he peaked his head into the room. </p><p>“Why can’t he go home with Jon?” Jason asked. </p><p>“Jon left early, Alfred is out for the day visiting an old friend. Dick, I could take over the tour if it means not picking up Demon Spawn.” Tim said. </p><p>“He’s not that bad you guys. He’s grown out of the total demon phase, now he’s just.” Dick trailed off in thought. </p><p>“Rough around the edges?” Jason implies. </p><p>“Yes!” Dick said as he waved his hands around. “He’s just a little hard to get close too.”</p><p>“Okay, well you’re still the favorite.” Tim said as he and Jason started pushing his brother off towards the door. </p><p>“Don’t let him adopt any pets on the way home!” Jason called. </p><p>“When does your lunch end?” Tim asked the girls. </p><p>“One.” They answered. </p><p>“Well then we better get going. Jay, you want to come?” Tim asked. </p><p>“Why not.” Jason shrugged. </p><p>During the remainder of the tour Jason, Marinette and Chloé stayed in the back why Tim was telling the group what everything was and why it was in the building. </p><p>“Girl, I can’t believe your soulmate is <em> the </em>Damian Wayne.” Alya swooned. “What’s he like? Do you think I could get an interview?”</p><p>“Well, Damiboo isn’t a very public person. The reason why our relationship isn’t public is because of the media. The headlines that the blood son of Bruce Wayne found his soulmate would be huge.” Lila spewed. </p><p>Jason chuckled. “That girl doesn’t know anything about Demon Spawn.”</p><p>“What is your brother actually like?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“He can be a brat, he cares but sucks at showing it. He's like Bruce, straight to the point and articulates. He practically hates being near people. There’s a select few that Demon Spawn will hang out with on his own.” Jason said quietly. </p><p>“He sounds like one of our friends, Kagami. She doesn’t show much emotion but does care. She doesn’t hang out with a lot of people but we have a small friend group of different personalities.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>“Yeah, Marinette’s the supportive, loving mom friend, Luka is like the brother we all want and love, Kagami is the super overprotective sister who could rip you to shreds in one go and I’m the rich bitch.” Chloé smirked. </p><p>“Chloé!” Marinette whacked her friend’s arm. </p><p>“You two are fun, Demon Spawn might like the two of you.” Jason smiled. </p><p>“Thanks Jason.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>“And that’s the end of the tour! Your bus will be waiting for you all outside. Have a safe week and we will see each other again Friday night for the Gala.” Tim said as the group left. </p><p>“Bye Tim, bye Jason. Thank you. Also please thank Dick and Bruce for us.” Marinette smiled as she and Chloé walked out of the building. </p><p>“I’m so excited for the Gala. Who knows who we will meet.” Chloé cheered. </p><p>“Probably the rest of the family. They seem like fun people.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>“Hey, want to watch movies tonight?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“Definitely. You should ask Madam Bustier if you could spend the night in my room. I want to show you my dress.” Marinette smiled. </p><p>That night Marinette, Chloé and their two Kwamis spent the night watching cheesy movies and snacking on some of the hotel snacks from the vending machine down the hall. </p><p>The next morning the five am alarm went off and the two girls got dressed and ready to leave. They had the receptionist, who they learned his name was Michael, call them if anyone from the class came down. Around five thirty Michael called and said that the teacher was having students line up by the café. Marinette and Chloé quickly made their way down the stairs to join their class for breakfast. </p><p>“Marinette, Chloé where have you two been?” Madam Bustier asked impatiently. </p><p>“We were waiting for you to knock on our door like you’re supposed to but just in case we had Michael, the receptionist, call us down when he spotted kids from the class. It’s five thirty in the morning and we weren’t supposed to be out of our rooms until six.” Marinette stated bluntly. </p><p>“Well we will have to be getting down here earlier. Lila can’t sleep deep into the morning and she can’t be down here alone.” Madam Bustier said. </p><p>“And why were Chloé and I the only students in the class unaware of this?” Marinette asked. </p><p>Madam Bustier paused for a minute. “I’m sorry Marinette, maybe if you were more responsible,” </p><p>“It’s not my responsibility to inform students that a classmate has a sleep disorder. Nor is it my responsibility to gather the class, make sure <em> everyone </em> in the class is present before leaving and informing the class of changes in the schedule for this trip. I’m not an adult, I'm a teenager, I can’t be held responsible for you refusing to do your job <em> Madam </em>.” Marinette said coldly before walking to the breakfast bar. </p><p>“That was amazing! I got it on tape.” Chloé laughed as she grabbed her breakfast. </p><p>“Really? Okay, save that on like <em> everything </em> and then when we get back we’re going to the school board. Do you think I could get Dick to confirm I was left behind at five in the morning on our first day in Gotham?” Marinette asked. </p><p>“Positive. What’s on schedule for today?” Chloé asked. </p><p>“Today we are visiting Gotham Academy, which I am excited about. Also after that we’re going to the mall to see what ‘business’ is like in America.” Marinette said sarcastically. </p><p>“Sorry we can’t go to the park. Maybe when we visit my mom in the summer we can come back so you can see it.” Chloé said hopefully. </p><p>“Thanks Chlo. Your mom doesn’t mind me coming along this year?” Marinette asked uncertainly. </p><p>“Positive, she specifically asked for you to come this year.” Chloé reassured. </p><p>“Okay, well let’s eat quickly. Maybe while we’re at the mall we can buy a small recorder or something so whenever Lila or Madam Bustier comes over we can get a recording of what they said.” Marinette suggests. </p><p>“That would be amazing. I’m still going to record though. Getting Bustier’s face when you told her you weren’t responsible for doing her job was <em> amazing </em>.” Chloé laughed. </p><p>“Thanks Chlo, now let’s get going.” Marinette said before quickly eating her breakfast. </p><p>The bus ride to Gotham Academy was quite due to all of the students being tired. </p><p>“Okay class, today we will be touring around Gotham Academy. Please do not disturb any of the students, treat them how you want to be treated.” Madam Bustier said sweetly as the class got off the bus. </p><p>That lasted a few minutes. While Madam Bustier was talking with a teacher giving the tour, Lila started making fun of a younger student. </p><p>“Aren’t you just tiny and pathetic.” Lila cooed. “How are you still able to walk with those chicken legs of yours.” She laughed. </p><p>The freshman was obviously upset but tried not to show it. “Please leave me alone.” She said. </p><p>“Aw, are you crying?” Lila asked as if talking to a baby. </p><p>“Lila! Leave her alone!” Marinette yelled as she ran over to the girls. </p><p>“Oh really? Why?” Lila asked as she crossed her arms. </p><p>“Because you're bullying her. Now leave her alone <em> please </em>.” Marinette growled. </p><p>Lila huffed before walking away. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Marinette asked softly. </p><p>“I’m fine. Thank you.” The younger teen said with a sad smile. </p><p>“Hey, it’s no problem. People like her are just jealous. You’re beautiful and don’t let anyone tell you differently.” Marinette smiled at the girl. “I’m Marinette.” </p><p>“Jamie.” Jamie smiled brighter. </p><p>“Well Jamie, it was nice to meet you.” Marinette said before walking back to her class. </p><p>“Marinette, how could you bully Lila!” Alya yelled as Marinette got back to the class. </p><p>“I’m sorry, <em> what </em>?” Marinette asked in disbelief. </p><p>“You said Lila has chicken legs, that she was ugly! How could you?!” Alya yelled as she stormed towards Marinette. </p><p>“I didn’t say that to or about Lila. I was defending a girl who <em>Lila</em> was bullying! Lila called that beautiful young woman <em>tiny, pathetic</em> and said she had <em>chicken legs</em>. Lila taunted the girl, treating her like a baby.” Marinette argued. </p><p>“You’re really going to steep that low to call Lila a bully! What is wrong with you!?” Alya screamed before running towards Marinette. </p><p>Marinette easily side stepped. Alya screamed again before charging again. Marinette easily moved out of the way. This went on for a few minutes before a teacher from Gotham Academy stepped in. </p><p>“What is going on here?” He asked as the crowd around the girls parted to show Alya screaming at Marinette who was just looking for an out. </p><p>When the crowd parted Marinette sprinted and climbed a tree to get away. Alya screamed in fury as she chased after Marinette. However she failed to climb the tree because Kim had stopped her. </p><p>“Let me go Kim!” Alya screamed. </p><p>“No, Marinette’s not worth it.” Kim said loud enough for Marinette to hear. </p><p>“Alya, Marinette, the both of you come here.” Madam Bustier said sweetly. </p><p>Marinette didn’t get out of the tree until Alya was with Madam Bustier. Once she was safe Marinette jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly before slowly and cautiously walking towards her teacher. </p><p>“Alya, what happened?” Madam Bustier asked once Marinette was there. </p><p>“Marinette was bullying Lila <em> again </em>.” Alya said proudly. </p><p>“Marinette, what do you think happened?” Madam Bustier asked. </p><p>“Lila was bullying a girl while you were talking with a teacher. I went over and told Lila to leave her alone. Lila left and I talked with the girl to make sure she was okay before walking back towards the class. When I got back, Alya was yelling at me for bullying Lila. I told Alya what happened and she charged me. I continued to dodge her attacks like my defense teacher taught me. When I saw an opening in the crowd that had surrounded us I ran to the trees and climbed up one as fast as I could.” Marinette stated. </p><p>“Did you try to hurt Alya in any way?” Madam Bustier asked. </p><p>“No ma’am.” Marinette said. </p><p>Madam Bustier sighed. “Alya, I’m sorry but tonight when everyone else is exploring the mall you and I will be waiting on the bus. I will also be taking your phone away for the remainder of the day.” </p><p>“What?! You can’t do this!” Alya yelled. </p><p>“Alya, you attacked a fellow student and everyone here saw it. I have no other choice.” Madam Bustier said sadly. </p><p>Alya grumbled about how unfair it was while handing Madam Bustier her phone. “I’ll get you for this Marinette. You’ll be sorry.” Alya threatened once out of Madam Bustier’s earshot. </p><p>Marinette sighed before walking over to Chloé. “Did you get that too?” Marinette asked sadly. </p><p>“I did. I’m sorry Marinette.” Chloé said softly. </p><p>“It’s okay Chloé.” Marinette said sadly. “Let's get going, I’d hate to miss the tour.”</p><p>The tour of Gotham Academy was shorter than the girls thought. After touring, the class ate lunch in the cafeteria. While at lunch, the girls met a boy named Jon. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Jon. Are you two from the French class that’s visiting?” A boy around their age asked. His face sported a pair of black glasses over his sapphire eyes and his black messy hair was almost as if he blow dried it. </p><p>“Hey Jon. I’m Marinette and this is Chloé. Yes we are from the French class. Please take a seat.” Marinette gestures to the seat in front of her.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jon happily sat down at the offered seat. “I wanted to thank you for sticking up for Jamie earlier. She would have done it herself but Jamie is in class right now.”</p><p>“Well when you see Jamie again, tell her it was nothing and that she shouldn’t listen to that kind of crap.” Marinette shot Jon a smile. </p><p>Chloé hadn’t said anything since Jon had walked over. Marinette looked at her friend to find her staring down at her soulmark. Chloé’s mark was similar to Tim’s in design. However, Chloé’s mark wasn’t a filled diamond. Her’s was the outline of a diamond, about one sixteenth of an inch thick. When Marinette looked at the mark, she noticed that it was glowing a soft rose color. </p><p>“Hey Jon, can I see your wrist for a sec?” Marinette asked the dark haired boy. </p><p>“Sure?” Jon stuck out his wrist. </p><p>Marinette first noticed how Jon’s soulmark was shaped almost like the bee on Chloé’s miraculous. The second thing Marinette noticed was how it glowed a soft pink. </p><p>“Guys?” Marinette asked excitedly. </p><p>Jon looked down at his soulmark and smiled widely. “Hello, my name is Jonathan Kent.” Jon stuck his hand out to Chloé. </p><p>Chloé shook Jon’s hand with a soft smile. “Hello Jonathan, I’m Chloé Bourgeois.”</p><p>Chloé and Jon quickly got to know things about each other and let Marinette join in the conversation whenever she was comfortable. Once the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, the class had to get back onto the bus to head to the mall. Before leaving the cafeteria, Marinette, Jon and Chloé exchanged phone numbers. </p><p>Chloé dragged Marinette into one of the closest clothing shops as soon as they got into the mall. The two girls tried on a few outfits before putting their items back. Marinette just smiled as the two walked out of the store. They made their way back to the meetup spot only to find nobody there. Marinette pulled out her phone and checked the Ladyblog, sure enough, the class had left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT INFO<br/>1. New chapters/stories will be coming out a little slower because I haven’t had much time to write with school.<br/>2. For updates, questions and possibly clues about upcoming chapters, please follow Astute Sunflower on Instagram at<br/>https://www.instagram.com/astutesunflower/<br/>3. My Instagram is a public account so you just have to hit the follow button and you will be able to get updates, jokes, hints and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>